


but all we've got is each other

by crimesurge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Compilation, F/M, Multi, snkkink fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesurge/pseuds/crimesurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of the majority of my snkkink (mini)fills, which usually center around armin/mikasa and the shinganshina trio. the chapters don't correlate to each other specifically, but it's mostly in canonverse/very headcanon heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. playdate

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt about armin and mikasa's friendship.

Armin and Mikasa never quite got a moment just to the two of them, without Eren. Usually, the glue between the two was the other boy himself, inviting both of them to play together and whatnot.

But today, Eren had to go with his father into town for some sort of check up on a long time patient of Dr. Jaeger.

Mikasa would've gone along, of course, but Eren begged her to stay with Armin for the day since they had promised to go to Armin's house together. The girl only ever listens to her adoptive brother, so she complied without a thought.

"I'm sorry about the mess," the blonde boy says, moving a stack of books off of a chair.

"It's alright." She said, taking a seat in the chair.

Armin grabbed a book off of the wooden desk, "Um, I have a new book I really wanted to show you, Grandfather said it'd be a good read to anyone."

Mikasa nodded, reaching out to receive the book.

It was obvious that neither of them really knew how to converse without the presence of their mutual friend. They had known each other for two or three months now, since the incident and Mikasa's becoming an addition to the Jaegar household, but this was their first time together by themselves, and neither one of the two were very talkative people. They got along and were alright with each other's presence, Mikasa being strong and protective, and Armin, smart and friendly to Eren.

They sat face to face on opposite sides of the room, each with a book in hand. To some extent, they enjoyed each other's company, even without many words exchanged, the companionship was enough.

Hours and hours of silence, with the occasional chuckle from Armin or the quick flipping of pages from Mikasa, ended faster than either would expect.

"Thank you for having me over," Mikasa said at the doorstep. The sun was setting.

"No, thank you for coming over." He gave her a sheepish, crooked smile. Armin's smile was lovely, one of the brightest Mikasa had ever seen. She liked it.

They exchanged goodbyes and soon enough, the girl found her way back to the Jaegar household. Eren arrived home soon after and asked, "How was hanging out with Armin?" but when she replied, he laughed and said "boring".

To some, the day would have been uneventful and unexciting, but the two knew that slowly but surely their friendship had strengthened, just a bit.


	2. too natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt about eren pondering the idea of armin and mikasa's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i asked for a similar prompt in the first kink meme but this idea just keeps coming back to me so i guess i'll try my hand at it. enjoy, sorry for my terrible writing style. (for snkkink, written summer 2013, slightly edited as of now)

"You know you could join in if you wanted, Eren," Mikasa said jokingly, snuggled close to Armin who chuckled.

"Hah, hah, very funny," said-boy muttered, looking intently at his best friends, who coincidentally became an actual couple. Eren never expected it, he always felt, no matter how oblivious he was, that both of them had some sort of feelings for him. He wasn't being conceited, at one point or another it was the truth.

Mikasa definitely harbored feelings for Eren for at least five years. They were seventeen now, and part of him wonders when those feelings ended. Not that he necessarily returned them, because he never did think of her more than his sister in the long run.

And as for Armin, it wasn't like Eren didn't think he was capable of getting a girlfriend or even a boyfriend, it just seemed like the boy didn't want it like most people their age did. Then again, they are part of the Survey Corps (Perhaps God doesn't even know why they've lasted this long).

But in the end, Eren kind of had to admit the two of them looked good together, and wondered why he didn't think of the pair as possibly an actual couple until, well, they  _became_  a couple. Both intelligent, caring beings that seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces now that he looked at it. The people whom he cared the most about, his two best friends dating? Yeah. It's okay, now, at least.

Minutes of silence, that probably felt longer for Eren than it did for the couple, passed, and Eren eyed them closely. It's natural, almost too natural, he thought.

"You're being off, Eren. I said it was okay for you could join, didn't I?"

"I still find this weird as shit," he replied, thinking out loud.

"We know, Eren," Armin smirked. "We know."


	3. escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> armin/mikasa, includes mouth to mouth touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding these to ao3 slowly. :o

Neither one of them ever purposely thought of each other romantically, of course, they thought of each other as equals, as best friends, each other's support system after all the harsh times.

So certainly, a little accidental bump of faces and a pair of lips touching during training wouldn't be that big a deal, would it? Mikasa and Armin have known each other for five years now, and are surprisingly more comfortable around one another than they let others, even Eren, on to believe.

But things turned out differently than that. They caught each other staring at the other, specifically at the lips, and awkwardly but very, very obviously, they understood the situation.

So when they tried to kiss again, it was in the boy's bunk while they were all out at some gathering in town, when Armin feigned tiredness, and girls didn't go. It wasn't lust or some shallow thing, but pure curiosity and maybe just a small amount of enjoyment. Maybe it was romance now.

The two began the kiss at the same time, the tips of their noses touching lightly at first, but Armin gave her a smile and a little chuckle and her lips tugged upward, this is kind of fun, Mikasa had decided. Their lips met once again in this chaste, light way but before the peck was broken, it was as if they were in sync, probably from years of friendship, but it somehow continued.

Stranger yet was how comfortable they were; they were nervous, but at the same time very relaxed, and when one parts their lips to let the other in, it's so much more satisfying to know that the other is on the exact same level.

Mikasa was a little more domineering as a person, but Armin could tell that even humanity's strongest, Mikasa, the girl worth one hundred soldiers was a little shaky at kissing, but of course there's a first time for everything and Armin was the same way.

Once their lips separated, both could see the hazed look in each other's eyes. No words were exchanged since Mikasa first entered the boys' dormitory and it seemed like neither one had anything they needed to voice out loud. Breaths let out heavily and Mikasa finally muttered a "good night" to Armin and left the room.

It wasn't a fight, just hormones affecting the head, Mikasa thought. Armin sometimes glanced at her while they ate together and she would do the same when he wasn't look.

Next week, Armin called Mikasa out behind a shed and promptly grabbed her beloved scarf and pulled her in for their third kiss, and she could tell he had improved far too much for not even ten days' time by the way her knees were giving out.

She needed to catch up.


	4. hairstyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another small fill. mikarmin with some shinganshina trio implications.

Running his hands through his friend's now short, dark hair, Armin can't help but become a little bit upset at the fact that she cut it so easily. Not like he was unaware of the amount of loyalty she possesses for a sole person, and that sole person being their best friend. But he still thinks she did it too easily, cutting her hair straight off this scissors.

He fancied her long, coarse hair. Asian hair was like silk to his hands, and he loved when she relaxed in his hands as he played with her hair. The way whenever he or Eren left hickeys, they'd be easily hidden under black locks, and how her hair shined silvery in the sun.

Mikasa's eyes were closed and long lashes left even longer shadows on her cheeks. Armin wasn't usually more bold than he was subtle, but months after the three became in an established relationship, and even sooner when Eren was required to be kept under Survey Corps watch, he and Mikasa had nothing more than each other.

They kissed naturally and easily; he placed his lips on hers, and she calmly reciprocated. The kiss became deeper and by the end, they were out of breath and smiling big. They were still children.

It was the moments like this that made the pair connect more, and become intimate almost instantly.

He could go on about how her hair was and why it was a terrible idea that inches were taken off with close to no regret, but nonetheless, he still thinks Mikasa would look lovely in any hairstyle.


	5. contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a longer fill. mikasa-centric. (i keep forgetting to post these)

Even since she was a child, Mikasa was never very social. Looking back on it, her mother and father did seem very protective of her, since she never had any real friends since they lived far away from town, but back then she was carefree, before everything happened. Sometimes, she considers the idea that it was for the better that they didn't let her get too attached, they probably had some idea of the danger of her being outside too often.

She wouldn't believe that that was that, but she's alright now. She's content with just being there for Eren and Armin.

Mikasa remembers when the first time that Carla and Grisha made Eren go get wood for fire, and that she said she wanted to go, also. It had only been hardly a month after her integration into the Jaeger household, but they reluctantly let her go with, and after bringing back a strangely large amount of lumber, both of Eren's parents, now her adoptive parents, praised her.

It wasn't like her parents never gave her affection; they gave her plenty, for which she was thankful. Mikasa didn't mean to, but she dropped all of the sticks of wood and broke down, ending up crying in Carla's lap on the sofa. She barely remembers the little tingling sensation from the woman's fingers trailing in her hair, telling her in whispers that everything is alright now, and that she has "a new family who will care for her now". She fell asleep instantly and comfortably.

Those times of family were true for the short time she had with the Jaegers, and after Eren's mother's death, she immediately missed the maternal comfort from her adoptive mother.

That was the first time Mikasa realized she liked that kind of comfort, the kind involving touching.

The next was when she had a migraine while they worked on the fields, and Armin offered to stroke her temple for her during a break. It was a first for the two of them, since Mikasa wasn't even very used to holding hands at that point. It felt good, especially when Eren took over and rubbed her forehead for her. She had cuddled up on him without noticing, pushing into the softness of fingers massaging her head.

For those next few weeks, she pretended to have headaches so they would rub her head for her and sometimes even pet her hair until it became habitual for the three to comfort each other in innocent, feely ways, even up to these years. She knew they definitely didn't mind though, through the way they reacted when she curled up with them and slumped next to them, they basted in her rare affections. So, they definitely didn't mind.

Other occasions that she remembered in particular that she related to pleasure through contact, was when out of nowhere Sasha gave her a hug and rubbed her back and nuzzled her head into the oriental girl's neck. It had Mikasa frozen in place but she didn't dislike it, if anything, she felt very happy.

Once Jean asked for a handshake after a training session and she obliged without little thought, but remembers the rough, calloused feel of his palms from one touch. It left her imagining that texture on that same hand she shook with for at least half a day.

More recently from a person she wasn't very used to was Corporal Levi, who gave her a pat on the head after a very successful mission, making her almost jump in her boots from the surprise of touch and affection. She definitely wasn't used to that, and didn't know if she wanted to or not. But she willingly accepted the warm feeling she had from the praise.

But even though it was nice to have some variation in her usual experiences, she still always went back to Eren and Armin. They knew exactly where to pet and caress her, where the very specific part on her scalp was that had her instantly relaxed was, paired with the right amount of scratching and pressure and practically everything to get to looking at them with eyes saying "more". She craved their touch to take her off the edge and de-stress at times, it felt too good, and whenever she saw them, she knew she had to suppress her eagerness or else they would find it too weird to stroke her hair, rub circles on her, pet her, or anything.

It wasn't ever quite a romantic thing, her need for touch. She was pretty sensitive to skin on skin contact for someone who is considered worth one hundred soldiers as a soldier. If anything, it was for enjoyment and she loved it.

Mikasa debated coaxing one of the two to rub her back for her, and she needed it since she hadn't seen either in so long. But that was for another day, she decided.


End file.
